OMU Wiki:Community Guidelines
OMU Wiki is designed to be a fun, interactive and informative wiki on Micronationalism. In order to keep this community this way, we have created a few guidelines which you should follow at all times. Failure to comply could result in banning. Behaviour The following will not be tolerated: *'Grossly offensive behaviour towards a certain culture, religion or ethnic group ' : - This will result in an immediate ban, which, depending on serevity will last between 2-7 days. If the user repeats this action, the ban will be extended to 3 months, and if the user does it for a third time, they will be banned for a year. *'Spamming/Vandalism' : - Spamming or Vandalism will result in an immediate 7 day ban. If the user repeats this behaviour, then they will be banned for 6 months. If it is done a third time, then the user will be banned indefinately. *'Dangerous Activity' : - If a Administrator has reason to believe that a user is taking part in dangerous or illicit behaviour, then they shall be banned indefinately. *'Fails to comply with OMU Wiki Standards' : - Although we are generally more lenient with new editors, if a user creates multiple bad quality articles, or fails to take improvement advice, then they may be banned for a small period of time (usually 2-5 days). *'Other reasons' : - Administrators have the right to ban a user for up to 4 days if they are judged to be harmful to the development of the wiki. If the Administrator wishes to extend the ban, then he must consult the community, where a community consensus shall decide if it should be extended.Consensus does not mean a majority vote, the value of comments is more important then the number of votes Article Quality The''' minimum''' quality of articles must be: *'The article must be readable' *'The article must be related to micronationalism' *'The article must be neutral and not bias towards one point of view' *'The article must have some value towards the community' *'The article must be able to back-up any claims it makes' (for instance, if a micronation claims to be in the news, it must reference it) Articles that fail to pass these criteria may be nominated for speedy deletion. Deletion If an article is of poor quality it can be nominated for deletion. Once a page has been nominated, a discussion should begin on the articles talk page about whether or not the article should be deleted. Then, a Administrator should gauge the Community Consensus and decide the articles fate. Administrators can restore deleted pages. Users are not allowed to remove deletion templates (only Administrators can do), if there has been no or little discussion over sereval days then a Administrator can delete the page anyway. Nominating a page for deletion for no real reason can result in a ban. Speedy Deletion Administrators can delete pages that fail the criteria for minimum article quality without having a community discussion, and users can nominate that a article be deleted without having a dicussion too. This is called "speedy deletion" and is usually only reserved for "troll" pages, which hold no value for the wiki. Administrators have three choices: they can delete the page, remove the delete template or change the template to a ordinary deletion one (in which case a discussion is required). Chat OMU Wiki Live Chat is an enjoyable "lounge" where anybody can pop on and discuss recent micronational events. However, Live Chat is not to be abused, and frequent abuse of this feature could result in a temporary suspension. Chat is largely autonomous from the rest of the Wiki, having its own Staff and its own bans. Profanity is allowed unless used in an insulting or degrading manner. The Chat primarily for discussion of Micronationalism, and discussions on things such as Politics and Religion should be carefully monitored by Chat Staff (they are permitted, although due to them often becoming offensive they have to be watched carefully by the Staff). Notes